1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety device operable by a passenger in a motor vehicle. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a safety device operable by a passenger in a motor vehicle which allows the passenger to safely stop a vehicle when the driver of the vehicle is impaired or incapacitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety devices for stopping automobiles are known in the art. Exemplary of the prior art are the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 659,121 discloses an appliance for automobiles in which a passenger can shut off fuel to the engine or shut off the ignition system to stop the automobile. The fuel flow is stopped by turning a lever, valve or handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 918,680 discloses a emergency stop for motor vehicles including an auxiliary brake lever normally out of use, but serving not only to apply the emergency brakes but also to break the circuit to the ignition system of the engine and thus stop the engine. The emergency lever can be located in the front seat or the back seat of an automobile or by both seats for operation by passengers in the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 979,938 discloses an automatic emergency brake for automobiles including a automatic emergency brake operated by compressed air and an emergency valve operated by a handle and preferably located on the dash board of the car for interrupting the ignition system of the automobile engine. The automatic emergency brake and ignition interrupting system can be operated by either the driver of the automobile or by one of the occupants.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,473 discloses a vehicle brake including a brake which can be operated by a passenger by pulling a lever to stop the vehicle, should the driver of the vehicle fail to do so or become incapacitated.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,485 discloses a safety device for automobiles including a device controllable independently of the chauffeur for bringing the automobile to a stand still in case of emergency. The device for stopping the automobile includes a device for advancing the timing of the ignition spark so that the spark begins to occur at the beginning of the compression stroke, thereby stopping the engine at a point whereby the compression of the gas in the cylinders will offer considerable resistance to the movement of the pistons, which will result in bringing automobile quickly to a stand still.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,337,008 discloses a device for preventing the application of motor driving power such as electric current to the drive motor of the automobile while the brakes are set.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,715 discloses a motor vehicle which is capable of being steered from an invisible position within the body of the car and is further provided with a dummy steering and controlling apparatus in the customary place whereby an illusion is created that the car when in motion is under no one's control. The car is useful in motor pictures, parades, stage productions and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,389 discloses an electric automobile control wherein an electric automobile can be controlled either from the front or rear seat. Brakes can be actuated independently of each other or simultaneously from either the front or the rear seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,272 discloses a motor vehicle having an emergency device controlled from the rear compartment of the vehicle to enable the passenger in case of emergency to shut off the motor and bring the vehicle to a stop. The passenger can operate a switch which will interrupt the ignition system of the automobile and apply the brakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,485 discloses a safety brake setting device for vehicles for use on delivery motor vehicles which must be frequently left unattended. The device disclosed insures adequate setting of the brakes of the vehicle in response to metered delivery of the substance carried by the vehicle. The device operates in combination with a meter installed on the vehicle for metering of a substance delivered by the vehicle and actuates brakes by the use of a servo motor, a vacuum line leading to the motor, and a valve for controlling the line, the valve being operated in response to the meter.